Mother Nature's Song
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Logan joins Ororo for tea. RoLo!


Title: "Mother Nature's Song"  
Author: Kat Lee, formerly known as Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Logan joins Ororo for tea.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: 244. That's the number of stories that were sitting on my hard drive collecting dust because I lack the energy and time to take care of them as I once did. My betaing pattern has always been to write, then type up if written on paper, the story, read it aloud to my beloved Jack and our children, editing as I go, and then finally format and post. Sadly, this part is simply taking too much of my time and energy, and my beloved Jack and I have too little time together in person these days to be able to keep up with my stories. So what to do? Give up writing? I actually considered it for a while, tried to make excuses to myself other than the large number of stories collecting cyber dust on my computer, as to why I lacked the energy and Muse to write new tales. And then, with the turn of the new year, I decided to stop running and face the problem. The problem is, quite frankly, that once one gets so bogged down in formatting and editing that writing is no longer a pleasure but the actual posting of those writings becomes a hassle and - egad! - work, it's time to cut something out, and that will never be the writing process. So, in short, yes, there will be mistakes in this tale. Yes, it's missing about half of the header information I usually include. But I wrote it for pleasure and am posting it in hopes of sharing that pleasure with others. Do with it as you will.

She loved this time of the year, when Mother Nature was just beginning to awaken again. The air was gentle and sweet with promises of things to come, and the grounds were fertile with growth and lush, green grass. Birds sang. She could feel the other, innocent animals moving around in the grass and woodland. She was glad Charles had chosen to keep part of his estate with trees.

The air tousled her long, white hair almost as though there were wind Sprites teasing her. She closed her eyes and listened. She could feel every swaying tree top, every blade of grass, and every scurrying animal in this place that had become as much of a home to her as Africa had been before Charles and his X-Men had given her a new purpose in life. Everything was calm at first, but then something darted through the forest.

Ororo smiled and kept her eyes closed as the beast left the forest and sprang closer. She remained hovering peacefully in the air, sipping her tea. Saucers with tiny cakes and another cup of tea were laid beneath her on the dock. The lake rippled, and then he sprang.

Her smile grew. "Hello, Logan."

Any one else expecting his stealthy approach would have irked him, but Ororo's calm greeting made Logan grin. "Little darlin'," he greeted.

"You may join me if you wish."

She heard the Snikt! as his claws extended. She looked down in time to witness his claw pierce one of the small cakes. Her blue eyes sparkled, but she didn't laugh as he licked the cake from his claw. A breeze started to lift her teapot to pour drink into the second cup, but she stopped when he waved a hand at her. He pulled a beer out of his jeans pocket and popped it open with his claws.

Ororo detested alcohol. She had little use for the way it changed people, stealing wisdom and caring from good men and women who normally possessed plenty of both, but Logan's healing factor kept it from doing either to him. The alcohol didn't change the man he was, nor her respect for him or their bond.

Ororo smiled as Logan guzzled his beer. She drifted back down to Earth and sat beside him on the dock. They spoke no words as they ate, but there was none needed as they listened to the sweet music of Mother Nature.

**The End**


End file.
